Beginning of a Fuckship
by DANTE40RNY
Summary: Jeremy recently moved to Denver. And Kol has recently moved to Denver. Will a meeting at a park advance into a beginning of a friendship? Or a beginning of a fuckship?


DISMCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS; THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THE CREATORS OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES!

JeremyxKol

Set in Season 3, a few weeks after Jeremy moved to Denver.

Jeremy was jogging around the park with his dog Max. He had been settled in Denver for a couple of weeks now. He enjoyed his afternoon jogs after school with Max. Max started to bark. 'Stop it Max.' Jeremy said between breaths. But the dog would not stop parking. Jeremy rolled his eyes and said 'Fine.' He slowed down his pace and stopped in the middle of the path. He knelt down, undid Max's leash and grabbed the tennis ball out of the pocket of his shorts. 'Want with this?' Max stood up and started to rapidly wag his tail. 'Then go get it.' Jeremy threw the ball towards the grass and Max followed. Jeremy looked down and noticed the sweat patches on his chest and decided to remove his shirt. He folded the shirt in half and put it in his hand with the folded leash. He continued walking until he reached a park bench. He sat down and within a few seconds, Max and come back with the ball in his mouth, wagging his tail. 'Back already?' Jeremy sighed, took the ball out of Max's mouth, stood up and threw the ball again, this time further away. Max bolted for ball. Jeremy sat back down on the bench, feeling the sweat drop from his face onto his chest. He watched as the Max try to catch the ball but missed it. The ball hit the ground and bounced high. Max turned around but wasn't quick enough and the ball then hit him on the snout. Jeremy started to laugh. 'Dumb dog.' Max then leant down and grabbed the ball and looked back at Jeremy. He started to wag his tail rapidly again. He then looked over at the path in the bushes where they came from and bolted that way. 'Hey! Come back! What are you going Max?' Jeremy got up and ran after Max, leaving the leash and his shirt behind. 'Max, come back! Max!' Jeremy watched as Max ran to a man and sat down in front of him. He then caught up to Max and the other man. The man was kneeling down, petting Max, when he said 'Is this your dog sir?' The man looked up at Jeremy. The man had beautiful dark brown eyes and hair and spoke with an English accent. Jeremy kept staring at the beautiful creating before him. 'Sir?'

'Ah … yeah. He is my dog.' Jeremy realised how long he had been staring at the other man. 'Sorry. You just look similar to I guy I used to know back home. You look like you could be brothers.' Jeremy let out a little laugh as the other man stood up.

'Your not from around here?'

'No, I used to live in Mystic Fall in Virginia, but I recently transferred schools and moved in with a family friend. Are you from around here?'

'No. I'm from England. Obviously.' Both men gave out nervous chuckles. 'I recently moved here too. I'm Kol by the way.' Kol put out his hand.

'Jeremy.' The young men shook hands. 'He's Max.'

'So you go to school here now?'

'Yeah. I go to the school a couple of blocks from here.'

'The one that way?' Kol pointed in the direction of the school. Jeremy nodded. 'No way! I tutor history there.'

'Really? I'm surprised we haven't bumped into each other. I love history. History and art are like my favorite subjects.'

'I didn't really peg you as the history loving type.'

'My family is one of the founding families of Mystic Falls. How about you? Why did you start tutoring history.'

'Well my whole family loves history. We practically group up with history. As for the tutoring job, I never studied teaching so tutoring was it.'

'Well you're pretty young. You can always study teaching now.'

'I suppose.' Max started to poke Kol with his nose, wanting him to throw the ball. 'Looks like Max wants the play. Do you mind if I?' Kol pointed to the ball.

'Uh, sure, go ahead.' Kol took the ball out of Max's mouth and threw the ball far away. 'Nice throw! Where did you learn to throw like that?'

'Baseball.' It was the first thing that came to Kol's mind.

'Baseball? Never really played it. I heard they have baseball pitch somewhere around here.'

'Yeah. I sometimes go there.' Kol decided to change the subject away from baseball. 'So do you play any sports?'

'I mainly just run and exercise to keep in shape.'

'Well you are definitely in excellent shape.' Jeremy let out a little laugh and blushed a little while running his hand over his body. Jeremy realised he didn't have his shirt on.

'My shirt! I must of left it on the bench with Max's leash.'

'You only just realised?'

'Well I ran after Max when he came this way.'

'You should probably get it then.'

'Yeah, I should.' Jeremy went to turn but then said 'Do you want to come with?' As soon as Jeremy said those words he regretted it. Kol chuckled.

'Sure.' As they both started walking, Max turned up again. Jeremy went to grab the ball out of Max's mouth, but Max went straight to Kol. Both of them laughed and Kol again grabbed the ball and threw it far away for Max to catch. The guys moved to the park bench and continued talking as Jeremy put his shirt back on. They talk for 20 minutes and then realised it was getting dark.

'I should probably go and have some dinner.'

'Yeah. Me too. It was a pleasure meeting you Jeremy.' The young men shook hands again and Kol starting to walk away.

'Kol wait.' Kol turned back to Jeremy.

'Yes?' Jeremy was trying to get the confidence to say what he was going to say.

'Since we are both pretty new here, do you want to go and get something to eat?' Kol pondered the question. The two barely new each other but it was fine for Kol.

'Sure. Sounds fun.'

'Okay, but I need to go home and have a shower first. You can come with if you want?'

'That's fine with me.' Jeremy then whistled for Max to come and put his leash back on and the three went to Jeremy's house.

…

'Just sit down and wait for me on the couch. I'll be about 15 minutes.' Jeremy told Kol after pouring him a glass of water. Jeremy gave Kol the glass and went to the bathroom. On the way home Jeremy had told Kol that the family friends he was living with just moving houses and gave the apartment to Jeremy. He told Kol that he was lucky to be given the apartment just as he had arrived. It was a small apartment, which was why the former owners were leaving. But it was a perfect size for Jeremy to live in. Kol was walking around the apartment when he notices some of Jeremy's sketches on a desk. He looked through them and they were all amazing. There were a few nude sketches. They were quite detailed and very beautiful. Kol never showed it, but he loved art. Like witches, he had a respect for artists and how they could beautifully create something. Kol then heard the shower turn off and sat down on the couch. He heard the shower curtain open and Jeremy searching for a towel. He couldn't find one. 'Are you okay Jeremy?' Kol shouted from the living.

'No. I can't find a towel. You don't happen to see one by any chance?' Kol looked around.

'Sorry, mate. I can't see one and I don't feel comfortable looking through your stuff. You can come out here a try find one if you want.'

'Are you really comfortable with that? I mean, I will be naked.'

'It's fine. We're both men. It's not like we haven't seen another naked man before.' There was long pause for a few moments.

'Okay, I'll come out.' Jeremy then unlocked the bathroom door. As he opened the door, Kol petted Max, keeping his eyes only on the dog. Jeremy started to walk into the hallway, covering his crotch with his hands. Kol found himself really wanting to sneak a peek at the younger man, but he thought it was inappropriate to look at Jeremy straight away. Jeremy started looking around the living room, peering through the bookshelf, looking under the table. He then remembered that he had put the laundry basket in the kitchen. It was an odd place to put dirty laundry but Jeremy was still just a teenager so he lacked better judgement. He found the dirty laundry underneath the dining table. He crouched down, uncovering his manhood and rummaging through the dirty clothes. Kol saw this as a perfect opportunity to sneak a peek as Jeremy was facing away from Kol. He slowly shifted his head towards Jeremy. From where he was sitting, he had a perfect view of Jeremy's ass. Jeremy's ass and the back of his legs were hairy, with little black hairs. Kol really wanted to shove his dick into Jeremy then and there but resisted that urge. He was a gentleman. Sure he was a little psychopathic, but a gentlemen nonetheless. Kol bit his lip, a little too hard, piercing it. 'Fuck!' He thought. He had no option but to suck his own blood. He actually liked the taste of his own blood. He started thinking about sucking Jeremy's blood while fucking him. This thought now gave him an erection. 'Fuck! Don't turn around Jeremy! Don't turn around!' He was practically screaming in his head. Jeremy still couldn't fin the towel and was digging deeper into the pile. Kol looked away from Jeremy in fear of getting caught. As he turned around, he noticed that Max was sitting on a towel. 'The fucking dog is sitting on it. Great!' Kol then tried to make Max considering how much Max liked him early that evening. But the dog ignored him, leading Kol to use force. He pushed the dog to the other side of the couch and grabbed the towel before the dog could make a scene. 'Found one!' He stood up, sounding like a giddy child. Jeremy stood up and turned around, forgetting to cover himself. Kol watched as Jeremy dick swayed as he swivelled, slapping his legs as he turned. It was about 5" flaccid. Kol was very impressed. He averted his eyes to meet Jeremy's eyes and flicked the towel up in his hand, holding straight at Jeremy. Jeremy still didn't covering himself and walked toward Kol. 'Thank you Kol. Were was it?'

'Max was sitting on it.'

'Max! Bad boy!' Jeremy had grabbed the towel but still hadn't wrapped it around his waist. He eventually grabbed the towel but only covered his dick and walk passed Kol. As he was walking passed, he turned back to Kol. 'You know what I just realised?'

'What?'

'I didn't have to find the towel. I could have just gone to my room and got changed. Isn't that funny?' Kol nervously laughed.

'Yeah. I guess you're right.'

'Anyway, I'll go get dressed now.' He continued walking and put the towel over his shoulder. Kol couldn't keep his eyes off of Jeremy's ass, watching it wobble and bounce as he walked into his room. Kol felt a throbbing from his lower body. His dick needed to be unleashed. The 8" dick was full mast but up against his thigh. He had no time to unzip his pants as Jeremy had come out of his room. 'You ready?' Kol wasn't one to stammer his words, but he couldn't help it. He nodded and the two walked out of the apartment. Jeremy locked the door and turned to Kol. 'Let's eat!' Both of them gave out a little chuckle and walked down the hallways.

…

It was now 8 and the boys had finished eating. They were walking down the sidewalk. 'Do you know if there are any good clubs that allowed teenagers?'

'Well, I heard about this one place that doesn't care about ID.'

'Where's that?'

'A few blocks from here.'

'Okay. Let's go.'

'Jeremy. I don't think you would want to go.'

'Why not?'

'Well … the club … is a-'

'Is a what?'

'It's a gay club.' Jeremy stopped.

'So? Come on! It's still a club. It'll be fun.' Jeremy looked at Kol. 'I'm not taking no for an answer. So what if it is a gay club! It's the fun that counts. And even though we've only known each other for a few hours, it seems to me that you are stressed and need to have some fun.' It was true. Klaus had given Kol this 'mission' but it was stressful. He never thought he'd be attracted to the person he was to spy on.

'Fine! It's this way.'

…

It was 11 o'clock. They had been at the club for a few hours now. They weren't the only straight guys there though. They had both been hit on multiple times. Kol was hit on for his gorgeous looks but also because of his accent. And Jeremy was hit on because of youth, making all the men want to practically fuck his little hole. They both thought of it more as a compliment. 'I'm bored. How we go dance?'

'You can go. I'm fine where I am.' Jeremy didn't believe him, but he went to the dance floor anyway. As he got to the dance floor, the other men were practically all over him. He was quite a good dancer. But this was different for Jeremy. Never in his life had he acted so flirtatious, especially towards another guy. I mean sure, he has flirted with Damon and Tyler, Matt, Elijah and even Alaric. Maybe it wasn't unusual. Maybe he was gay and seeing the beauty of Kol made him actually want to act on his sexual fantasies. His dancing was like a siren's call to Kol. Kol found himself getting out of his seat and moving towards the dance floor. He started dancing behind Jeremy. He put his arms on Jeremy's hips and started grinding against Jeremy's ass. Jeremy could feel Kol hot breath against his neck. He turned his head towards Kol. Their lips were mere inches apart. They both looked at each other's lips, and then looked back into each other's eyes. Their mouth got closer and closer, until there was no gap in-between them. The two continued to dance while passionately kissing. Jeremy grabbed Kol's hands that were on his hips. The two broke apart. 'My place?' Jeremy whispered. Kol nodded. Jeremy held Kol's hand, which made Kol practically growl. The two then left the club.

…

Jeremy opened the door to his apartment. Kol lifted Jeremy had started kissing him. Jeremy kicked the door closed. Max barked from his bed but put his head back down. Kol took Jeremy into Jeremy's room. He put Jeremy down as they both undressed each other, practically ripping their clothes off. Kol pushed Jeremy into the bed and followed him. Kol started by sucking at Jeremy's nipples. Jeremy was letting out soft little moans. Kol then gently nibbled on the nipples. He moved down, coming to Jeremy's cock. Kol licked up and down before taking it in his mouth. He swallowed the entire length. Kol then started to jerk Jeremy's cock before swallowing it again. Jeremy put his hands on Kol head and controlled Kol sucking. Kol had gone five minutes of pure sucking, without going up for air. Jeremy was about ready to spill but Kol wasn't done yet. Kol took Jeremy's dick out of his mouth. 'Do you have a condom?' Being the psychopathic gentleman he was, he had to ask.

'Doesn't it feel better bareback?'

'It hurts more. But do you want a condom?' Jeremy pulled Kol closer by the neck and kissed. He pulled back a little bit, putting his forehead against Kol's.

'No.' Kol nodded and went to Jeremy's ass. The head of his cock was positioned at the rim of Jeremy's ass. 'Ready?' Jeremy nodded.

'Fuck me.' He whispered. Kol didn't want to go inch by inch. So he used his speed and just rammed his dick into Jeremy. Jeremy felt the 8" go in quickly at screamed. His screams soon turned into pleasurable moans and Kol quickly started thrusting in and out. This was something Jeremy had never felt before. This pleasure and pain at the same time was so enjoyable. But Kol had been in both the giving and receiving end of gay sex. He was a 1000-year-old vampire. He would have been curious at least once. Kol was practically smashing Jeremy's prostate and Jeremy felt so good. Kol was speeding up, but tried not to raise suspicion of inhuman speed. Kol's blood lust started to show. He quickly solved this pulling out and flipping Jeremy into doggy position. He rammed his dick back into Jeremy. Jeremy was leaking pre-cum all over his black sheets. Kol moved his hands from Jeremy's hips to his pecks, twist the nipples while leaning into him. He put his head against Jeremy's shoulder blade. He could feel his blood lust getting the better of him, changing his eyes. He then calm down and controlled it, not wanted to unveil his vampire side to Jeremy. As a vampire, he could also use the same control to hold off from cumming. Jeremy on the other hand, couldn't. So Kol pulled out, not wanting Jeremy to cum just yet. 'Fuck me.' Kol whispered.

'But you haven't-'

'Just do it!' Kol felt like he was a little too forceful but Jeremy got over it. Kol did all the work again. He flipped Jeremy onto his back again and positioned himself so he could literally ride Jeremy. All the Jeremy's pre-cum was great lube and his dick just slid into Kol's ass. Kol started by grinding on it while pinching Jeremy's nipples again. Jeremy loved this too. Kol knew Jeremy wouldn't last long so he started to move up and down on Jeremy's dick. Kol loved both the pleasure of feeling a dick inside him and looking and his lover's face as they are moaning. Kol got quicker and quicker, making Jeremy closer. 'OOHHHHHHH KOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!' Jeremy erupted into Kol. The warmth of the cum filling his ass was the best part for Kol. The ejaculate leaked from Kol's ass, dribbling down the shaft of Jeremy's dick, resting at his balls. Kol knew he was close too and hoped off of Jeremy, letting the cock flop out and cum fall out of his ass. Kol move closer to Jeremy's face, sitting on his chest. This was going to be the first time Jeremy received a facial from another man. Sometimes when he masturbated, he would be his legs on the wall and let the cum drop on his face. He quite enjoyed those experiences. Kol's breath was getting shallower. Jeremy slightly opened his mouth. Kol felt the beginning pulses of his orgasm. His asshole started to contract. This was it. Two more strokes and BOOM! Fireworks. Kol's unloaded all over Jeremy's face. Streams of ejaculate were landing on Jeremy's mouth, lips, cheeks, forehead, and hair, even hitting his eye. Kol had finished. He continued jerking off, putting his other arm straight out, hand against the headboard. He was panting. He moved back slightly. 'Well Jeremy. I think a load of cum suits your face. Don't you, darling?' Jeremy moaned.

'Uh huh.' He licked his lips and Kol leant down to kiss.

'Why don't I clean this up for you.' Kol licked the rest of the cum off of Jeremy's face. 'How's that?'

'My eye.' Jeremy pointed to his eye.

'I'll fix that.' Kol wiped the cum out of Jeremy's eye with the covers. 'Better?' Jeremy kissed Kol.

'Much better.' Kol then got off of Jeremy and spooned him. He kissed Jeremy's neck and nuzzled it. 'Hey Kol?'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want to fuck me in the shower in morning?'

'How about I fuck you everywhere in this house?'

'And your house?'

'And my house.'

'Then yes.' Kol kissed Jeremy neck again then they both went to sleep, dreaming about what sexcapades they would get up to when they wake up.


End file.
